wcgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das saubere Energie Projekt
= Das saubere Energie Projekt (The Clean Energy Project)= Projektstatus und Ergebnisse Informationen zum Clean Energy Projekt sind auf diesen Seiten und auf der Clean Energy @ Harvard Webseite http://cleanenergy.harvard.edu/ zu finden. Auch die letzten Statusupdates befinden auf der Site http://cleanenergy.harvard.edu/. Für Diskussionen und Fragen zu dem Projekt, besuchen Sie bitte das Clean Energy Project-Forum. Mission Das Ziel des Clean Energy Project ist es zunächst neue Materialien für die nächste Generation von Solarzellen zu finden und später Möglichkeiten zur Energiespeicherung. Durch die immense Power des World Community Grids können Forscher die elektronischen Eigenschaften zehntausender organischer Materialien berechnen - viel mehr als jemals im Labor getestet werden könnten - und bestimmen welche Kandidaten die vielversprechendsten für die Entwicklung von erschwinglicher Solartechnologie sind. Bedeutung Wir leben im Zeitalter der Energie. Die auf fossilen Brennstoffen beruhende Idustrie der Gegenwart muss Platz machen für die Industrie erneuerbarer Energie der Zukunft, aber dahin zu gelangen ist die größte Herausforderung der Menschheit. Chemie kann helfen sich dieser Herausforderung zu stellen, indem neue Materialien entdeckt werden, die die Sonnenstrahlen sammeln, die Energie zum späteren Gebrauch speichert und die gespeicherte Energie zurückwandelt, wenn sie gebraucht wird. Das Clean Energy Projekt benutzt Computational Chemistry ("Computerchemie") und die Bereitschaft der WCG-Mitglieder beim Suchen nach den besten Molekülen zu helfen. Moleküle für: organische Photovoltaik zum Anbieten günstiger Solarzellen, Polymere für die Membrane in Brennstoffzellen zur Stromerzeugung und wie man am besten diese Moleküle anordnet. Indem sie uns bei der kombinatorischen Suche zwischen tausender potentieller Systeme helfen, beteiligen sich die World Community Grid Freiwilligen an dieser Anstrengung. Ansatz Forscher beschäftigen sich mit den Molekularmechanischen- und Elektronenkonfigurationsberechnungen, um die optischen und Bewegungs-Eigenschaften der Moleküle vorherzusagen, die zur nächsten Generation von Solarzellen werden können. a) Molekularmechanische Berechnungen: Einige der Computer, die sich am Clean Energy Project beteiligen, erledigen die molekularmechanischen Berechnungen der molekularen Kristalle, dünne Schichten und molekulare und polymere Mischungen zur Untersuchung der Anordnung und zur Vorhersage der Aufladung und Anregungsenergie für die Bewegungseigenschaften der potentiellen Materialien. Diese Kalkulationen werden durch das CHARMM Molekularmechanik-Softwarepaket implementiert, entwickelt durch die Karplus Gruppe an der Harvard Universität. b) elektronische Struktur-Berechnungen: Um die relevanten optischen und elektronischen Bewegungseigenschaften zu erhalten, werden einige Computer, die mit dem Clean Energy Project verbunden sind, Wellenfunktionsmethoden (wie Hartree-Fock oder Störungsrechnungen 2. Ordnung) und Dichtefunktionaltheorie verwenden. Diese Berechnungen helfen den Forschern eine Datenbank mit molekularen Eigenschaften anzulegen, die zusammen mit den Ergebnissen der molekularmechanischen Kalkulationen helfen wird, potentielle Materialien zu identifizieren. Die elektronischen Strukturberechnungen werden mit dem Q-Chem quantum chemistry Code (entwickelt durch Q-Chem Inc.) durchgeführt. Wie kann man beim Saubere Energie Projekt mitmachen? Das Saubere Energie Projekt arbeitet mit der Technologie des sogenannten Grid Computing, auf Deutsch in etwa "Verteiltes Rechnen". Was ist Verteiltes Rechnen? Verteiltes Rechnen basiert auf folgendem Prinzip: Eine sehr umfangreiche wissenschaftliche Rechenaufgabe wird in viele kleine Rechenaufgaben aufgespalten. Diese "Arbeitsportionen", genannt "work units" werden zunaechst auf einem grossen, zentralen Computer (Server) abgelegt. Der Server verteilt diese kleinen Rechenaufgaben ueber das Internet auf die Computer von allen Menschen, die sich entschieden haben, mitzumachen. Diese Computer werden Clients genannt. Wenn diese einzelnen Computer mit einer kleinen Rechenaufgabe fertig sind, senden sie das Ergebnis an den zentralen Server und holen sich von diesem die naechste Rechenaufgabe usw. Kann ich beim Saubere Energie Projekt mitmachen, und trotzdem normal an meinem Computer weiterarbeiten? Ja. Die Rechenaufgaben des Projekts werden im Hintergrund erledigt. Dies bedeutet, dass der Computer zuerst seine normalen Aufgaben erledigt, wie zum Beispiel die Steuerung des Internetbrowsers, des Schreibprogramms oder des Musikabspielprogramms. Nur die uebrigen, freien Kapazitaten des Prozessors werden fuer das Saubere Energie Projekt benutzt, Man kann sogar unter http://www.worldcommunitygrid.org/ms/device/viewBoincProfileConfiguration.do?name=Default im Bereich Processor Usage einstellen, wieviel Kapzitaeten des Prozessors das Projekt nutzen darf. Erfahrungen haben gezeigt, dass selbst ein nicht sehr schneller, gebrauchter Computer kaum in seiner Geschwindigkeit beeintraechtigt wird, auch wenn man die Nutzung der ganzen, freien Prozessorkapazitaet gestattet. Mein Computer laeuft nicht ununterbrochen, sondern ich benutze ihn nur eine Stunde am Tag. Den Rest der Zeit ist er ausgeschaltet. Kann ich trotzdem beim Saubere Energie Projekt mitmachen? Im Prinzip ja. Ihr Computer speichert vor dem Abschalten den Teil der Aufgabe, den er schon erledigt hat. Wenn Sie ihn wieder einschalten und das Programm fuer das verteilte Rechnen aufrufen, macht er an der Stelle weiter, an der er aufgehoert hat. Es gibt allerdings eine Frist, innerhalb derer die Aufgaben erledigt sein sollten. Natuerlich passiert nichts, wenn man diese Frist nicht einhaelt, aber das Ergebnis wird einfach nicht verwendet. Deshalb sollte man, wenn man die ersten Aufgaben (work units) erledigt hat, auf der Webseite von Worldcommunitygrid pruefen, ob die Aufgabe rechtzeitig erledigt wurde. Auf der Webseite wird im Bereich "My Grid" (Mein Netz) unter unter "Results Status" (Status der Ergebnisse) u.a. angezeigt, ob sie rechtzeitig erledigt wurden. Aufgaben, die rechtzeitig erldigt wurden, haben den Status "Valid", gueltig. Aufgaben, die nicht rechtzeitig erledigt wurden, haben den Staus "too late" Die Zeit, binnen derer eine Aufgabe des Clean Energy Projekts erledigt werden muss, betraegt nach derzeitigem (Juli 2009) Stand zehn Tage. In den meisten Faellen wird diese Zeit auf jeden Fall ausreichen, um die Aufgaben auch rechtzeitig zu erledigen, wenn Sie Ihren Computer nicht staendig, sondern nur eine Stunde am Tag eingschaltet haben. Sollte die Zeit wider Erwarten nicht ausreichen, und Ihr Computer die Aufgaben nicht rechtzeitig erledigen, so haben Sie, wenn Sie Ihren Computer nicht laenger laufen lassen wollen, folgende Moeglichkeiten: # Sie erhoehen den Anteil der Prozessorkapazitaet, den das Saubere Energien Projekt nutzen darf, moeglichst auf 100 Prozent. Soweit bekannt, ist nach der Installation des BOINC Programms zunaechst nicht 100 Prozent sondern 60 Prozent eingestellt. Sie stellen die genutzte Prozessorkapazitaet im Bereich Device Manager, Unterbereich "Basic Options" ein. Moechten Sie, dass die gesamte Prozessorkapzitaet genutzt wird, geben Sie bitte "Use no more than: 100 % of processor time" an. Beachten Sie bitte: Selbst wenn Sie hier 100 Prozent angeben, ist immer noch Kapazitaet fuer Ihre normale Arbeit am PC frei. Hundert Prozent bedeutet nur, dass der Prozessor insgesamt ausgelastet ist, d.h. Ihre normale Arbeit und das Saubere Energien Projekt zusammen werden Ihren Prozessor ganz auslasten. # Sie veraendern im sogenannten Device Manager (mit Device ist ein einzelner Computer gemeint, der am Saubere Energien Projekt oder einem anderen World Community Grid Projekt teilnimmt) die Zahl der Aufgaben, die an Ihren Computer gesandt wird, so, dass immer erst eine Aufgabe erledigt wird und erst danach eine (einzige) neue Aufgabe an Ihren Computer gesandt wird. Tragen Sie dazu im Bereich "Workunit Cache Settings" Null ein. # Das Saubere Energien Projekt ist nicht das einzige World Community Projekt. Es gibt Projekte, die verschicken kleinere Arbeitseinheiten, die nicht soviel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. http://www.worldcommunitygrid.org/forums/wcg/rss?forum=1|charset=UTF-8|short|filter=Energy|max=4 http://www.worldcommunitygrid.org/forums/wcg/rss?forum=2|charset=UTF-8|short|filter=Energy|max=4 Professor Alan Aspuru-Guzik and Robin Willner talk about searching for the next generation of organic solar cell materials. WwSgy1WANn8 en:The Clean Energy Project Kategorie:Wie kann ich beim saubere Energie Projekt mitmachen?